Holiday Flu
by mah29732
Summary: While fighting a revived Django of the Dead, unexpected snow suddenly falls upon Miracle City which makes both Django and even Manny sick. This has even driven suspicion from Sartana herself that Jack Frost is set to become top villain too.
1. Unexpected Snow

Holiday Flu

Chapter 1: Unexpected Snow

It was quite a battle, the notorious Django of the Dead had returned to seek revenge against his arch enemy Manny Rivera, a.k.a., El Tigre. The battle was quite intense between the two who seemed to be an equal match to each other.

"How did you manage to come back Django?" asked Manny as Django had him pinned to the ground.

"Let's just say my grandmother Sartana knows a few people in the Underworld on how to get me back up here" replied Django as he laughed at Manny.

"Manny, you can take him on!" cried Frida.

But before Django could implement his finishing move against Manny, the skeleton villain could feel the air to become quite cold as if someone was manipulating the weather around them.

"What's this, snow, in Mexico?!" cried Django, "I don't believe this! Just when I was winning! Why?!"

"Hey Django, take this!" cried Frida as she took a snowball and immediately threw it right at him, knocking him off course and sending him falling right into the snow itself.

"Nice work Frida, where did all this snow come from?" asked Manny as he headed toward her for safety.

"I don't know dude, but let's make a run for it!" cried Frida.

As the two managed to escape Django who was just getting himself up from the snow, Django suddenly began to felt quite ill as he suddenly realized he wasn't immunized for the flu season and wondered even why someone like him would need to.

"No, this can't be, I'm, I'm, sick?!" cried Django as he noticed that he had snot coming out of his skeleton noise, "No!!!!"

Meanwhile, Manny and Frida immediately got back to the Rivera residence which Manny was quite freezing as he came right in.

"Manny, did you hear about the freak snow we've been having?" asked Rodolfo who had his White Pantera mask on.

"Yeah, lucky for me, it managed to stop the fight between me and Django" replied Manny.

"Yeah, Manny was losing" added Frida.

"Shut it" whispered Manny to Frida.

"Manny, did you manage to get a flu shot this season?" asked Rodolfo, "I know I certainly did, did you Frida, Grandpapi?"

"Yep, my dad forced me to get it, he doesn't want anyone in the family to stop him from doing his work" replied Frida.

"Yeah, I got mine long ago, I did it so I can do more villainy stuff during the holidays, er, I mean spend more time with you" said the Puma Loco.

"Did you forget to take your flu shot?" asked Rodolfo who continued to press the question on Manny who actually forgot.

"I, well, I didn't because I was too busy fighting and protecting Miracle City" replied Manny.

"What?!" cried Rodolfo as he was quite in shocked, "Manny, I told you many times, even the smallest of the villains which is known as the flu can get to you and ensure you would be temporary no longer El Tigre."

"Oh come on, I'm just as healthy as anyone of you" replied Manny, "there is nothing that would be able to harm me–"

Before Manny could continue his sentence, he sneezed, immediately releasing some disgusting snot from his noise. Manny then began to feel his forehead and noticed there was quite a lot of sweat coming out from the spores of his skin.

"Oh no, that's the first sign of the flu!" cried Rodolfo as Manny then was forced to turn back to his normal self.

"I think we should do a few tests" added the Puma Loco.

A few minutes later, Manny soon found himself subject gated to a few tests with even having his mother Maria Rivera coming over to confirm he was ill.

"Oh my, Manny is building up!" cried Maria who was quite a bit hysterical in finding out that Manny was sick.

"Manny, it's important that you do not go to school" added Rodolfo.

"Yeppie!" cried Manny as he then immediately responded with an unhealthy cough.

"But, it also means you can not be El Tigre, so long as you have the flu" continued Maria, "you are to stay in bed until you become well, my son."

"But I can't stop being El Tigre, who'll protect Miracle City?!" cried Manny.

"Why not have Frida become La Tigressa again?" suggested Rodolfo as he took an old newspaper of Frida wearing Manny's belt buckle, "She can be a temporary asset to our help."

"Yes, an asset to also be evil" added the Puma Loco, "er, I mean help out."

"What do you say Manny, that you give me your belt buckle?" asked Frida.

"Well, I really don't know about this" replied Manny.

"At least this time she's not stealing your powers like last time, it's only temporary" added Rodolfo.

"Fine" sighed Manny who reluctantly handed Frida over the belt.

"I get to be, La Tigressa again!" cried Frida as she placed the belt around her waist.

"Well, come on, we better let Manny rest" said Rodolfo as he along with Maria and Frida left the scene except for the Puma Loco.

"So, where do you think all of this snow is coming from?" asked Manny who responded by also coughing a bit on his grandfather.

"Well, I'm no scientist or anything like that, if I were an evil villain, and I wanted to get revenge I would have some powers to control the weather with some sort of a weather-controlling machine of some sort" replied the Puma Loco, "that's what I would do."

"Good luck this holiday in trying to you know, do what you do as a villain" said Manny as he coughed a bit more than usual.

"You got it" replied the Puma Loco, "I would do more villainy things just for you."

Meanwhile, back in the Underworld, things were not going so smoothly for Django either as he was also coming down with the same flu. He was in his bed, with Sartana and a few of her top commanders at her side.

"I can't believe you got sick, just when you were winning against El Tigre!" roared Sartana, "How can this even be possible?!"

"That's what I said!" cried Django as he then sneezed snot all over Sartana's commanders.

"Hmm, whoever developed this fake snow that's falling over Miracle City must have simply evil intentions if he even wants the villains out of the way" said Sartana after she received a report from her skeleton scientists that the snow was fake, "seems like Jack Frost is certainly back, time to go and ensure who is the real villain here."


	2. Return of La Tigressa

Chapter 2: Return of La Tigressa

After school ended for Frida, it was finally time for her to get into her La Tigressa outfit and join Rodolfo Rivera as the White Pantera.

"So, you're ready to stop villains today?" asked Rodolfo.

"Oh yes!" cried Frida with joy.

"Good, then since the holidays are coming up, it's a duty for every villain to ruin the holidays, and it's up to us to protect the holidays for all those good in Miracle City" replied Rodolfo, "come on, let's go to the local mall, see if any villain is trying to ruin the Santa Claus experience for the children."

"You got it" replied Frida.

But as soon as the two got to the mall, they found themselves to be in not an exciting mood despite the upcoming holidays. The problem was that things were going smoother than usual, and even Rodolfo himself was shocked to find that the Puma Loco, his father was the mall's Santa Claus for the year.

"You're the Santa Claus for the year?!" cried Rodolfo in such an astonished voice to the Puma Loco.

"This is something that I'm not even proud of doing, I'd rather be Santa Claus in taking the presents away from these little brats, but I only would if all the other villains were doing pretty well if you know what I mean" replied the Puma Loco.

"You mean to say that all the villains are sick this holiday?" asked Frida.

"Yes, they somehow got a mysterious flu, just when this snow began to fall" replied the Puma Loco, "any villain who hasn't gotten a flu shot, has gotten a flu. While villains like me, who want cash, well, we have to suffer in not having this amount of fun this season."

"Ah come on, there has to be at least one villain or two that's not sick that we can beat the crude out!" cried Frida who was losing frustration.

"Well, looks like I got to go do my duties" sighed the Puma Loco as he put on the fake white beard with the Santa Claus suit in all, heading right outside.

But as the Puma Loco was about to get into the position, the notorious Zoe Aves was there ready to once again de-beard the local phony Santa Claus of the year. She was next in line after the Puma Loco had to listen from a long list of presents a child wanted.

"Yeah, yeah, Santa has a lot of helpers who will help you" sighed the Puma Loco as he managed to get the child off his lap, "next! So, er, little girl who I never met before, in my entire life."

"I know who you are" said Zoe as she then attempted to pull off the Puma Loco's beard, "boy, this beard's a tough one even for me!"

"That's because it's my real beard dyed white!" cried the Puma Loco, "Ha, you got nothing, you can't de-beard me!"

"Oh, but I'm quite an expert at doing something like that!" cried a voice in the crowd.

The scene then turns toward what seem like a man all in icy blue colors who just froze two security guards.

"I decided I would like to ruin the holidays south of the border, instead of going to the states like I usually do" replied Jack Frost as he approached the Puma Loco and pushed Zoe out of the way, "I'm going to de-beard you, Santa!"

"I don't think so, because you'll have to deal with the Puma Loco!" cried the Puma Loco as he then transformed his sombrero hat into a mech, "Because you'll have to get pass me!"

"And you will also have to face me, White Pantera!" cried Rodolfo as he came from behind.

"And featuring, La Tigressa again!" cried Frida as she also came into the scene right next to the Puma Loco.

"You look a bit familiar" said Jack to Frida in her La Tigressa suit, "hmm, who do you remind me of?"

The scene goes back from the summer earlier in the year as how Jack Frost nearly ruined summer vacation for both Manny and Frida to which Frida was able to help Manny defeat Jack Frost.

"Ah, you're the one who ruined my summer fun while I was south of the border" said Jack to Frida, "I'm going to enjoy freezing you!"

Jack then began to fire ice blasts at Frida, to which with her La Tigressa suit managed to dodge the oncoming attacks. She then gave Jack a good kick, sending him crashing into some sample presents which were just wrapped up empty boxes.

"Well, since you three are going to defend the holidays here in Miracle City, let's see if you can save the mall's tree as I knock a few ornaments off of it!" laughed Jack as he then kicked the tree to which the ornaments then began to follow.

"Quick, catch as many ornaments as you can!" cried Rodolfo to the Puma Loco.

"I got some!" cried the Puma Loco.

"And as for you" said Jack as he then turned toward Frida,, "I'm going to enjoy this!"

Yet before Jack could freeze Frida, Zoe Aves had changed herself into her Black Cuevro suit and fired a purple laser sending poor Jack crashing against some more empty wrapped, sample presents.

"You're on my side?" asked Frida in quite an astonished voice.

"Unfortunately yes" replied Zoe as she lowered her weapon, "if there is one person who deserves to destroy you, it shall be me who should implement the vendetta!"

"Er, we could use some help over here!" cried Rodolfo.

Suddenly quite a number of ornaments from the tree fell right on top of poor Rodolfo. This then gave Jack the right sort of escape, to which he then headed off toward the mountains for which he converted into his icy hideout away from Miracle City.

"Yes, my plan is working just perfectly" laughed Jack as he dashed toward the mountain top and headed down toward the icy chambers, "every villain and hero alike is getting sick thanks to my snow that I have created. Soon, I'll be the top villain who'll defeat the remaining heroes!"

Jack then makes even more of an evil laugh, as he watches the security cameras of villains and heroes of Miracle City alike getting sick thanks to his fake snow. Soon Jack would certainly do his best to ruin the upcoming major holidays for the people of Miracle City, which were just right around the corner.


	3. Heroes, Villains Out Sick

Chapter 3: Heroes, Villains Out Sick

Jack Frost's evil plan was working like a charm. The fake snow he had created had was secretly being used as a semi-chemical warfare in getting Miracle City's heroes and villains alike sick with the flu. As soon as Rodolfo Rivera, who was in his White Pantera suit and the other remaining villains and heroes realized what was going on, they soon found out that not just the typical heroes and villains were sick but most of Miracle City's police force with exception of the police chief himself.

"Frida, you're in that La Tigressa suit again?!" cried Emilano, Frida's father the police chief in such astonishment.

"Er, why?" asked Frida.

"Listen Chief Emilano, there is a major super, super villain on the loose in Miracle City" said Rodolfo

"And just who might that be?" asked Emilano, "Your son Manny?"

"Oh no, he's out sick, poor thing" replied the Puma Loco.

"Why is she here then?" asked Emilano as he noticed the Black Cuervo was there with them.

"I can't have some frosty villain take all the credit, I want to be the one who implements the vendetta against the Rivera family!" cried Zoe.

"Seems like here we're in the same boat together, tell me Emilano, how many of your own police force called in sick since the snow fell?" asked Rodolfo.

"Now that you've mentioned it, attendance is pretty low" replied Emilano, "I had most of my force called in sick. For some strange reason, this mysterious snow is making them sick."

Before Rodolfo could come up with a strategy, an explosion occurred which then revealed Sartana of the Dead and some of her skeleton minions at her side.

"Sartana, are you behind this nefarious?" asked Rodolfo to which he then began to come up with a second guess, "Wait, you must be!"

"You must be stupider than you look Rivera, I am not behind this evil plot" replied Sartana, "why you ask? Because if I were, I wouldn't have Django get sick!"

"Ha, you're going to have to give us some proof that you're not behind this" added Frida.

"Yeah, I remember one time you attempted to get rid of all the villains of Miracle City" continued Zoe.

"Guilty as charged on that, but my plans do not include having my Django as a casualty" said Sartana as she then showed a view of the Underworld of Django in his bed quite ill, "most of my skeleton army are tending to his aid in fact, we're trying to also find a cure for this flu."

"Hmm, perhaps I misjudged you, maybe you're not behind this after all" said Rodolfo.

"Duh, it must have been that icy guy we fought back at the mall" said Frida.

"You mean Jack Frost?" asked Sartana.

"You know of him?" asked the Puma Loco.

"Ever since the beginning of the first Christmas, Jack Frost was born into becoming the Earth's first major super villain" replied Sartana, "he was even before mine time, and I can tell you, Jack Frost had no love for the first Christmas. Yet there was one person on the planet that could stop him, and his name is Santa Claus."

"Wait, that's it, we have to go to the North Pole and wake Santa to kick the behind out of this guy" interrupted Frida.

"Don't you get it, we can't" barked Sartana, "we can't because Santa sleeps after every Christmas for an entire year. Yet Jack Frost, for some reason has managed to get into meddling with other seasons aside from Christmas. In other words, we're going to have to be the ones to stop him until December rolls around."

"But what sort of holiday Jack will target?" asked Rodolfo, "He's already taken out most of his competition and my fellow heroes, what's going to be his big target?"

After everyone stopped to pause for a moment, a poster of Miracle City's Thanksgiving parade flew right into Frida's face. She took it right out off of her face.

"Duh, Miracle City's annual Thanksgiving Day parade!" cried Frida.

"Of course!" cried Rodolfo.

"But my men won't be able to defend the parade itself!" cried Emilano, "Remember, my police force are out sick!"

"Then let me provide security for the parade" replied Sartana, "we'll be able to stop Jack Frost before he can strike."

"Say, would you have your mother and grandmother come to help us?" asked Rodolfo to Zoe who was about to head home.

"Sorry, but my madre's taken care of my grandmother, she had the flu and she can be really, really cranky when she's sick" replied Zoe as she was about to take off with her jetpack.

But while Miracle City's remaining heroes and villains alike were preparing to protect the annual Thanksgiving parade, Jack Frost's powers were growing by the day. A perfect creation of his own, which were an army of snowmen would likely do the trick.

"Hmm, something's missing from this" said Jack as he began to march down the rows of his snowmen army, "I need some more firepower if I'm even going to go after someone like Sartana."

Jack then gazed up at the icicles of the cave and suddenly he hatched an idea.

"Ah yes, an icicle monster, that shall do nicely against Sartana and her skeleton minions!" laughed Jack as he used his ice powers to bring down the icicles.

The evil frosty villain, with all of his might created one of the largest icicle monsters. The icicle monster then roared, which could be heard all the way to Miracle City itself.

"Wow, that's an evil roar!" cried Manny as he got up from his bed.

Manny now was in his pajamas, and was not permitted to go outside.

"Manny, we're home!" shouted Rodolfo to announce his presence as the Puma Loco and Frida came right into the residence with Maria, Rodolfo's ex-wife awaited him.

"Rodolfo, do you know what's going on with this strange snow?" asked Maria.

"Well, we heard word from Sartana that this is the likely work of Jack Frost himself" replied Rodolfo, "he's likely going to target Miracle City's Thanksgiving parade."

"That's a perfect target if I were a villain who had ice powers, and was jealous of a certain Santa Claus" added the Puma Loco.

"Who are you going to fight?" asked Manny as he was out of bed without permission.

"Dude, you don't look so well" said Frida as she noticed snot was running down his noise.

"Manny, get back to bed right away!" cried Maria as she then ordered him out.

"I'll take this shift in watching over Manny" replied Rodolfo as Maria was about to leave.

"Thank you Rodolfo for allowing me to watch over Manny while you're away" said Maria as she was about to leave she then turned to Frida, "oh, also make sure that Manny's belt buckle is kept safe too. You could use some more training before you go out and stop this Jack Frost."

"You know she's right" said the Puma Loco as Maria finally left to Frida.

"Don't worry, with mine help I'm sure you'll be just as good as Manny" said Rodolfo, "er, could you watch Manny for me?"

"What, I'm not going to touch that snot!" cried the Puma Loco.

"You can make Manny some of that old folk soup you like that's from the old country" replied Rodolfo.

"Wow, another soul to torture with horrible tasting soup!" laughed the Puma Loco as he rushed to the kitchen.


	4. Snowstorm on Thanksgiving Parade

Chapter 4: Snowstorm on Thanksgiving Parade

It was finally the week of Thanksgiving, more specifically the Thanksgiving parade for Miracle City. Rodolfo Rivera, along with the Puma Loco, Sartana, Frida and Zoe were on high alert to be well prepared for an assault on the parade by the notorious Jack Frost.

"You sure we can be able to hold off a frosty villain like this?" asked Frida to Rodolfo.

"Of course we can" replied Rodolfo.

"Looks like here come the first row of floats for the parade" said the Puma Loco.

"Wait a second, the first float doesn't even seem to fit with the holiday, it's rather one holiday away" said Rodolfo as he noticed the first float had some strange snowmen on it with the original members of the float frozen solid.

The scene then centers upon the first float coming in, to which Jack Frost who was secretly disguised as Santa Claus had just frozen the President of Mexico, and also the Mayor as well.

"Hey, you're not Santa, you don't even look like him" added one of the children watching the parade.

"That's because I'm really Jack Frost here to destroy not just Christmas, but also to make Santa look guilty in also destroying Thanksgiving!" laughed Jack to which he then snapped his fingers to his snowmen, "Snowmen! Disperse the crowd, and take control of the other floats!"

Members of the crowd suddenly then began to run for their lives, as the snowmen then began to make their move. Jack was also having the time of his life in freezing original members of the other floats and instead put his own snowmen in charge.

"This madness has got to stop!" cried Rodolfo as he couldn't bear to watch, "I, White Pantera shall stop this! This I swear!"

"Ha, this guy, I can't believe he took a good idea which I really wanted to have" cried Sartana to which case she then summoned her skeleton minions, "minions, attack the snowmen!"

With one pull of the string of her guitar, her skeletons sprouted from the snow that was on the ground. The skeleton soldiers of Sartana's army were ready to obey her commands, when Jack then just through of another idea on how to counter that.

"So, I see you have your own army, impressive, but you're forgetting I have acquired a few new powers which also include merging the snow with your skeleton soldiers to become my own!" laughed Jack.

Before everyone's eyes, especially Sartana's own shocking expression. Snow then began to stick like glue against Sartana's skeleton soldiers to which case then began to form into a snowman that had more armor on it.

"Hmm, very impressive on how you managed to get Sartana's soldiers as your own, but can you handle the Puma Loco?!" laughed the Puma Loco who then pressed the button on his sombrero he was wearing which turned into a mech he now controlled, "Let's see if you can take me on!"

The Puma Loco charged at the armored snowmen, and with one bash of his mech's claw, knocked each one of them to pieces. To which case, Sartana then regained control over her skeleton minions.

"Impressive" said Jack, "but how many of you can handle my new icicle monster?!"

With one clap, a large icicle monster then began to come right into the scene of the parade. It's sharp pieces of ice then began to rip away the large balloons of various characters being often showed up in these parades. Which the balloons then promptly floated off into the blue sky above.

"No!!!" cried Frida as she kneeled down, "The horror!"

"Come on Frida!" cried Rodolfo as he was fighting off some snowmen, "We can certainly use La Tigressa right about now!"

"You're right!" added Frida to which she then twisted the T on her belt, changing herself into La Tigressa.

"Now, if you don't mind, help us!" cried the Puma Loco who suddenly found himself fighting a large snowman which knocked down Rodolfo.

"My minions, they're somehow being absorbed again into the large snowman!" cried Sartana.

"Ah, yes" laughed Jack, "the remaining heroes and villains whom didn't fall victim to my flu germs will soon be defeated. Then I shall rule not just Miracle City, but employ this method throughout the world!"

Jack's evil icicle monster eventually managed to make its way toward the large snowman to which the two then began to merge into one monster with additional absorbing of Sartana's skeleton minions. The monster was quite large in size, and too powerful for the remaining heroes and villains alike to face.

"Yes my creation!" laughed Jack as he then flew right up to the shoulder of the monster, "Create a wasteland for me, by showing your wraith against Miracle City!"

"Zoe, can you help me flew myself up there?" asked Frida.

"I'll do it, but only because I want to be the only one who'll implement the vendetta against you, and not some monster like this!" replied Zoe.

Meanwhile up above, Jack Frost was having the time of his life being the center of the original Thanksgiving parade.

"You folks down there in Miracle City, can all at least be thankful that I haven't enslaved you, yet" laughed Jack as he was trying to make a pun about the current holiday.

"Hey Frosty!" cried a voice from below.

"What the?!" cried Jack as he noticed Frida being lifted by Zoe on her jetpack heading straight toward the large monster Jack was riding on, "How is this possible?!"

"Feel the wraith of La Tigressa!" cried Frida as she landed on the shoulder of the monster along with Zoe.

"And also take the likes of my blaster, for I shall be the one to only implement the vendetta around here!" added Zoe as she readied her blaster cannon from her Black Cuervo suit.

"I'm impressed that you two have the guts to come and challenge me, hate to say the same about the older folk down below fighting me" laughed Jack, "but I'll be a sport, I'll let you hit me with that fancy weapon of yours, just to get a kick on how lame you really are!"

"Looks like you'll bite off more than you can chew!" cried Zoe as she then fired her large laser cannon at Jack.

The frosty villain immediately made a disappearing act with using icy fog to escape. The laser blast then hit the head of the monster to which it then began to have quite a major headache.

"Where did that frosty idiot go?!" cried Zoe as she was trying to search around.

"Forget about him, bring down this monster by shooting the head of it!" ordered Frida, "I'll keep an eye out for old frosty."

"That seems suitable" replied Zoe as she kept on firing her laser cannon at the head of the monster Jack had created to which the monster then began to stop every time it was hit.

The monster itself roared with quite pain, which Zoe was having a bit too much fun with tormenting the monster. It was then a bit too much for the monster which then tripped over a large rock that was in its path to which it then began to tumble down to the ground.

"Let's get the heck out of here!" cried Frida.

"Yes, I be the only one who implements the vendetta!" laughed Zoe as the monster fell to the ground while she and Frida escaped on the jetpack to safety.


	5. Preparing for the Upcoming XMas Sur

Chapter 5: Preparing for the Upcoming Christmas Surprise

Jack Frost believed he had a successful run against the annual Thanksgiving parade that was going against the local holiday of the month. Now it seem like reports from his spies in Miracle City have surfaced that the Christmas parade would be held on Christmas Eve Day. This conflicted with Jack's other scheme which was to also get rid of Santa Claus.

"Hmm, this is going to be a bit tricky for me" thought Jack as he was overseeing a plan stolen a few months ago of the layout of the annual Christmas parade for Miracle City, "this year I planned on trying to take down Santa Claus, but then my main target which is the entire Miracle City is certainly hampering this scheme. I know I'll do, I'll go up to the North Pole and get Santa while he's still sleeping! Oh the people of Miracle City, and the rest of the world would be shocked to see no Santa has arrived the next day!"

Meanwhile, while Jack Frost was preparing for the ultimate scheme for the upcoming holiday next month, the remaining heroes and villains of Miracle City were preparing to defend Miracle City's annual Christmas parade which was going to be on Christmas Eve Day.

"I can't believe it's December already" said Frida in such astonishment.

"Yes I know" said Rodolfo as he then laid out the map of the parade route, "we need to concentrate on trying to find where on the route Jack Frost would strike."

"Well, if I were him, I'd probably want to strike when Santa Claus himself comes in, on the fancy red car we've made out for" replied Sartana.

"Say now, that was mine idea" added the Puma Loco.

"And mind as well" added Zoe.

"Okay, we can ensure that we should guard the car which Santa Claus would be the Grand Master for the parade" replied Rodolfo as he placed a big X on the red car that would carry Santa.

"Er, I know Santa's important to protect, but what about the presents?" asked Frida, "If I were evil like Sartana, Zoe or the Puma Loco, the presents would be the ones to go first."

"Now that you've mentioned it" replied Rodolfo, "there is a warehouse filled with presents donated by wealthy philanthropists being filled up as we speak. That would certainly be a major target which Jack Frost would take on. Frida, I think it's time you use La Tigressa to defend something like that."

"Will do" replied Frida.

While the remaining heroes and villains of Miracle City were preparing themselves to defend the Christmas Eve Day parade, a certain Jack Frost after a several hour trek to the North Pole finally arrived at Santa Claus Village with the elves quite busy for the Christmas holiday.

"Ah, my old foes still being busy as beavers" said Jack as he crept up from behind a snowman the elves had previously built, "let's see how they like this snowman to turn on them."

Jack then used his powers, to which the snowman he was hiding behind came immediately to life.

"Look, our snowman has come to life, horraay!" cried one of the elves as he stopped working for just a second.

"Wait a second, there is something quite not right about this snowman which I can't put my finger on" said another elf who was quite suspicious, "how did it come to life, it doesn't have a magical hat we can put on it."

"Actually old friends, that came from me" laughed Jack as he came out of his hiding place.

"It's Jack Frost, sound the alarm!" cried one of the elves as the rest of the elves scattered about in the village.

"But Santa needs his rest!" cried another elf who was in a panic mood.

"Sounds like Santa won't make it this year!" laughed Jack as he began to freeze the many elves running for their lives.

In a few minutes, Jack had frozen solid all of the elves whom were trying to work hard for the Christmas holiday. Ms. Claus too, soon found herself frozen by the evil Jack Frost, as he then broke into the main village house which was the home of Santa himself.

"Sorry Miss Claus, I won't be having any of his ginger bread men today" laughed Jack, "because they are all frozen solid!"

The frosty villain then continued to make his way toward the main room where Santa was resting. Freezing any elf who was in his way. He eventually broke down the large door to Santa's private room where he was just about to get up to have at least an hour to look over how well his elves were doing.

"What's going on here?!" cried Santa as he noticed Jack in front of his door with a few frozen elves beside him.

"Sorry to bother you so early in the month Santa" replied Jack, "but I need you as a hostage for my plan to be fulfilled this year!"

"You'll never get away with this!" cried Santa as he got himself out his bed.

"Oh, but I am" replied Jack as he froze Santa's feet to the ground, "you and I are going to Miracle City, Mexico to embarrass a few of those which were determine to stop me."

"You'll never get away with this!" cried Santa.

"Sorry, but it seems like I already am getting away with it!" laughed Jack as he then found Santa's slay to which he got on it.

"Ha, you think my reindeer would obey you?" asked Santa as he was forced into the shotgun seat.

"Oh, Santa, Santa, Santa, you don't realize that I have new powers this season which I can use" laughed Jack to which he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly snowmen appeared, and began to pill upon the reindeer as if they were taking immediate control over them. The snow immediately went around the reindeer, which then subverted the reindeer to become under Jack's total control.

"Now if you don't mind Rodolf, muss!" ordered Jack to which the snow covered reindeer at the front with the usual glowing red noise began to fly off.

While Jack was about to give Miracle City's remaining heroes and villains a big surprise, Rodolfo along with Frida and the Puma Loco headed back to the Rivera Residence where Maria was ready to greet him.

"Rodolfo, you're finally back" said Maria, "how was it?"

"Oh yes, planning to defend the upcoming Christmas Eve Day parade, don't worry we got it all laid out" replied Rodolfo.

"It's too bad this Jack Frost is stealing all the good villainy ideas which I would have done to ruin the holidays" sighed the Puma Loco.

"How's Manny doing?" asked Rodolfo.

"Oh, he's still in bed" replied Maria, "we got word from the hospital that it's overloaded with similar calls of everyone coming down with something."

"Well, it's best that he stays in bed until this flu is over" said Rodolfo.

"I'm going to see how Manny's doing" said Frida.

"Try not to get his flu" replied Rodolfo giving somewhat concern.

As Frida peaked inside Manny's room, she soon found him in bed, as sick as ever. There were a bunch of boxes of tissues surrounding his bed.

"Wow, you don't look so good" said Frida.

"Yeah, tell me about it" replied Manny to which he also had some disgusting soup on a tray beside him, "my mom says this soup from the Old World which our ancestors had did the trick in curing the flu."

"Well does it?" asked Frida.

"No, it's the most disgusting soup I have ever tasted!" cried Manny as he then coughed a bit.

"Hmm, is it possible that I can borrow a can of this?" asked Frida.

"Sure, right in the kitchen" replied Manny as he then coughed again.

"Just found our perfect weapon" laughed Frida as she headed toward the kitchen.


	6. Protecting the Presents

Chapter 6: Protecting the Presents

It was finally the night before Christmas Eve, for which Miracle City's remaining heroes and villains alike were unaware that Santa Claus himself was abducted by Jack Frost. Old Saint Nick was being kept captive in an icy prison within Jack's hideout which wasn't far from Miracle City itself.

"You'll never get away with ruining Christmas!" cried Santa as he was trying to tear down the icy jail bars.

"Oh but I have, you see old friend, I already control your reindeer for which I am plotting to use to take away those presents laid out for the children of Miracle City" replied Jack, "then with my slay that I also took from you, I'm going to throw the presents off it in mid air, and then freeze each one of the presents sending each one of them down to the ground ensuring they'll crash into pieces!"

"You fool, presents are not just the only reason why Christmas exists" replied Santa, "Christmas is a holiday celebrated to have the family come together."

"Thanks for bringing that up Old Saint Nick" laughed Jack, "because I'm going to tell you the next phase of my plan, once the presents are destroyed, I'll also demoralize Miracle City's families by ensuring they'll all get sick with the snow that I have already dumped on them. I'll do this with using your slay and controlled reindeer throughout the entire world!"

"Someone will stop you, I'm sure of it!" cried Santa.

"Oh please really, you're in no position!" laughed Jack as he then got on the slay, "come on my snow covered reindeer, let's go grab those presents!"

A few hours later at Miracle City where the presents were being kept, Frida was waiting quite impatiently for the day to be over along with Zoe Aves who was in her Black Cuervo suit also in no mood to be aligned with Frida.

"This has gone long enough, I can't take it being on the same side as you, so long as this icy villain known as Jack Frost continues to ruin my scheme to push for a vendetta" said Zoe to which she then noticed that Frida was hiding something, "what is that you have behind your back?"

"Oh, you mean something like this?" asked Frida as she showed Zoe the horrible soup Manny was forced to eat while he had the flu still in a can.

"You brought that along with you?" replied Zoe in such astonishment.

"Come on, it's my secret weapon against this Jack Frost dude" replied Frida.

"Well I'd like to see you try it then" said Zoe.

While both Frida and Zoe were at each other, where the lay out of the Christmas Eve Day parade was going to take place, Sartana had her skeleton minions scattered about keeping watch with Rodolfo and the Puma Loco watching over with Sartana.

"Everything's in place" said Rodolfo, "Frida and Zoe are defending the presents donated to the children of Miracle City, and Sartana's forces are going to help police the parade."

"For someone who has icy powers, and a grudge against Saint Nick, he seems to be going all out this year" whispered the Puma Loco to Sartana.

"I agree with you" added Sartana, "for an evil villain, I sort of admire Jack Frost's schemes, but too bad I'll have to ensure who's the boss around these parts."

The scene then switches back to the warehouse filled with the presents as both Zoe and Frida were getting impatient waiting for the arrival of their frosty foe.

"You want to open one of these presents and see what's inside them?" asked Frida.

"You mean steal them?" replied Zoe, "I never knew you had it in you about something like this."

"My, my" said an eerie familiar voice to the two, "I thought you two were going to be nice this year, maybe I should have just recruited you two, to help me kidnap Santa like what I have just done."

As the two looked up above, they noticed that Jack Frost was riding right on Santa's slay with the reindeer being controlled with the snow that was covered around them.

"You'll never get pass, La Tigressa!" cried Frida as she changed the belt buckle to transform into her La Tigressa suit.

"Face the wrath of the Black Cuervo!" added Zoe as she changed her uniform into the Black Cuervo suit.

"Oh, it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get, you, Rodolf, get them!" ordered Jack as he snapped his fingers, the mind-controlled reindeer leaped right down on the ground, "While you do that, I'll gave up the presents to formulate my plan!"

"Dude, he's getting away with the presents!" cried Frida as Zoe was firing her hi-tech weapon at Rodolf to subdue him.

"I'm sort of busy at the moment!" cried Zoe.

"Guess that'll leave things to me" sighed Frida.

Rodolf blocked Frida's path as she attempted to head toward the slay which Jack was happily flying on. The frosty villain had a large bag with him and was gathering up the presents.

"Almost filled!" laughed Jack, "Keep them busy Rodolf!"

The mind-controlled reindeer obeyed its master, and began to charge at Zoe. It aimed its sharp ends of its horns right at Zoe to which she easily used her jetpack to fly right over Rodolf sending the reindeer crashing and getting its horns stuck right on the wall itself.

"Ha, what kind of a lame move was that?" laughed Zoe.

Rodolf eventually got himself unstuck, and then focused on Zoe once again. It then made another charge at Zoe to which she then began to try to escape the reindeer with using her jetpack. Thinking that she would get away from the reindeer, she forgot how Rodolf could fly and noticed he was right behind her.

"So, it's going to be like that aye, why not race me reindeer?" egged on Zoe to which gave a clearing for Frida to get onto the slay.

While that was happening, Jack was nearly finished in gathering up all the presents. With the remaining reindeer he was controlling he was going to happily show the demise of the presents to the people of Miracle City whom were just coming out in droves to where the parade was going to take place.

"Just in time too" laughed Jack as he took a peak at his watch, "time to show the people of Miracle City just what I'm made of."

Before Jack could fly off, Frida extended the claw on her La Tigressa suit like a grappling hook and immediately attached to the back part of the slay which Jack was at the moment unaware of this.

"Oh, I hope I know what I'm doing!" cried Frida as she was suddenly lifted up right in the air, "Time to give Jack Frost a big surprise!"


	7. Frida's Big Surprise

Chapter 7: Frida's Big Surprise

The frosty villain Jack Frost was having the time of his life ruining the Christmas Eve Day parade to which he was about to go and fly down on the slay he was on to take the microphone from the Mayor who thawed out of his last encounter with Jack Frost.

"I can't believe it, I'm going to succeed in ruining Christmas!" laughed Jack as he was flying through the parade causing mayhem and chaos.

Sartana's skeleton minions were unable to stop Jack Frost, as Jack's powers were able to control them if snow ever came right on them and covered most of their skeleton bodies. Jack of course didn't know that Frida was still hanging on to the slay with using her claws as a grappling hook she slowly climbed up the chain heading for the slay itself.

"Ha, no one can stop me now!" laughed Jack to which he didn't noticed Frida still in her La Tigressa suit leaped right onto the slay.

"Not so fast!" cried Frida as she was trying to catch her breath after all that climbing.

"How the heck did you manage to get up here?!" cried Jack as he turned around.

"I'm going to stop you once and for all for trying to ruin Christmas!" replied Frida.

"You don't know my true plans" replied Jack, "do you? I'm about to make a big announcement which would even shock you!"

"Yeah, I just like to see you try it!" shouted Frida.

"Pleasure is all mine" replied Jack as he then directed the slay and grabbed the microphone which was on the platform where the Mayor was about to give a speech, "attention ladies and gentlemen of Miracle City, sorry for the interruption of your parade, but I have a big announcement which would shock especially those villains and heroes alike whom are sick in bed thanks to me."

The scene switches toward where many of Miracle City's heroes and villains alike sat in their beds in quite shock and astonishment seeing that someone like Jack Frost had managed beat them to the punch. Among which included Manny who was still in his pajamas, and also Django who was in the underworld also quite shocked.

"Yes, I did it, and I would do it again" laughed Jack, "but the reason why I have decided to disrupt your little parade wasn't to just simply gloat about my victory. Rather, it was to tell you all I have captured the greatest hero of them all, even a hero among villains and that's Santa Claus the one man who is kind to all of humanity! This year will be my year, and so will next year, and the next and the next one after that! Every holiday will be under my whim forever!"

"Not if something like this mystery soup can stop you!" cried Frida as she then used her La Tigressa claws and sliced open the can.

"Ha, just what the heck are you going to do with that?" laughed Jack.

"This!" replied Frida as she threw the soup right onto Jack to which Jack felt the horrible pain.

"Ah, no!" cried Jack, "What the heck is this kind of soup?!"

Jack could feel that his powers were fading and also the reindeer and skeletons he was controlling began to regain consciousness.

"No, my minions!" cried Jack as the snow began to melt on the reindeer especially also on Rudolph who was busy trying to chase down Zoe.

"Darn, just when I wanted to use force" sighed Zoe as Rudolph just simply licked Zoe with his tongue.

Knowing that his powers were weakening, Jack immediately left the scene in quite a hurry. But not before Frida was about to attempt to grab right onto his leg with using her La Tigressa claws again. Instead, Zoe helped Frida up and began to give chase toward the frosty villain. They passed the volcano which was frozen solid in the center of it and then passed through the city limits. Eventually they chased Jack toward what seem like a mountain hideout of some sort.

"Looks like this is the place" said Frida, "come on, let's go rescue Santa!"

"Aye, I better get off the Naughty List for this" sighed Zoe as she began to follow Frida into the facility.

The frosty villain then made his way into his facility and began to activate the snowmen to defend the base. He then passed another corner and eventually made it to the room where he was keeping old Saint Nick who was quite tied up at the moment.

"Where the heck are my reindeer?!" cried Santa as he noticed that his reindeer didn't make it back, "And why do I smell Old World soup on you?"

"Luckily in the event Miracle City's remaining heroes and villains managed to throat my plan" replied Jack, "I always keep a Plan B in which case, going back to the usual in getting rid of you!"

"You'll never get away with this!" cried Santa.

"Oh, I think I will" laughed Jack as he snapped his fingers to which some snowmen were taking Santa away, "for you see, I plan to put you on a missile, nuclear per say which I stole from the states above, and send you heading straight for Miracle City's volcano causing a horrible melt down of the century!"

"If I survive this, you'll be on my Permanent Naughty List for sure!" cried Santa as he was being taken away.

Meanwhile back in the front of the facility, Zoe was having trouble in going after the snowmen as she kept on firing her laser gun at them the snowmen continued to just keep on coming. Zoe then soon found herself surrounded by the snowmen to which Frida in her La Tigressa suit slashed her claws against them destroying each one of them.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" cried Frida.

"Right ahead of you" replied Zoe as she used her laser gun and fired creating a large hole in the wall, "let's just make some more shortcuts for us."

Zoe kept on firing her laser gun breaking down the walls of the facility and eventually heading toward the main room which Jack Frost was waiting for them.

"So, you've managed to make it this far?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, and we're going to stop your evil reign now!" cried Frida.

"Oh, I don't think you two will make a step further" laughed Jack as he pressed a remote control button in his hand which then revealed another large missile launching room with poor Santa tied up at the tip and the missile itself being nuclear, "for you see, if I couldn't rule Miracle City, I have decided to destroy it as an example to all those whom oppose me, so what's it going to be here for you two?"

"Not on our watch it's not!" cried a familiar voice toward both Frida and Zoe.

As they turned around, Santa's slay immediately busted right through the remaining walls of Jack Frost's facility with the aid of the Puma Loco and Sartana's mystical guitar. Rodolfo Rivera still in his White Pantera suit was of course on the slay itself with all of Santa's reindeer including Rudolph.

"Evil frosty villain, you will now know the wrath of the White Pantera!" cried Rodolfo, "You'll never ruin Christmas this year, this I swear!"

Rodolfo immediately leaped down from the slay and used his boots to knock down the controller. Yet the countdown was still going as planned.

"Quick, we have to shut it down!" cried Frida.

"Leave that to me" said Sartana as with one pull of her string, she immediately destroyed the main computer console shutting it down.

"And I'll go free Santa" said the Puma Loco as he used his mech to free Santa who was tied to the missile.

"No, both Plans A and B were full proof!" cried Jack as he began to slam his fists to which everyone was about to gang up, "W-W-What are you people going to do to me?"

"I think I can be able to send you to a place where you won't bother anyone at all" replied Sartana.

The scene then changes back to Miracle City where Santa and his reindeer were setting themselves up for the big day with the help of Sartana's skeleton minions.

"So where did you send our frosty friend?" asked Santa as he was getting prepared with all the presents.

"Oh, somewhere far off in the solar system" replied Sartana.

"I bet it's way out of this word" added Frida.

The scene then changes to appears to be space with Jack Frost being tied up to the disarmed nuclear missile which its destination was Pluto.

"I'll have my revenge on all of you people!" cried Jack who was struggling to free himself, "You'll see, next year!"

The entire scene then fades with the tail of the missile heading straight toward Pluto.


End file.
